


Threads of Gold

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	Threads of Gold

He could write sonnets in the honor of Koumyou Sanzo's hair.

There was nothing special about his own, nor had hair ever topped the list of things he found attractive. He could write _hymns_ to certain body parts--the pert curve of a young girl's breast, the pleasing line of a novice's exposed collarbone, the jut of a hip--male or female. And then there were asses. Covered loosely in robes or poured into too-tight denim, round, pear-shaped--he worshipped them all--but none of those things caught his breath as easily as the simple sway of that long braid that tumbled down Koumyou's back.

It was _saucy_. Such an archaic term, he thought, but yet so fitting for this man who stood out of time.

He loved the texture of it, loved to wind the neat plait around his wrist and feel the heft of its weight. Sometimes that heaviness threatened to suffocate him, other times, Koumyou's braid stretched like a life-line or shined like a beacon, always, always guiding him back to the only home where he'd ever felt welcome.


End file.
